Carolina vs Deng Zhi - The Ice Cream Eating Contest!
by davidkun799
Summary: After challenging Deng Zhi to an Ice Cream Eating contest, Carolina is ready to defeat one of Zhao Yun's best friends. However, it's not the only thing she's worried about. It's all of her new built up feelings she got from Deng Zhi himself after the Christmas Party. Does this mean Carolina's in love? Well, find out right now!


**Carolina vs. Deng Zhi - The Ice Cream Eating Contest!**

 **Plot: After challenging Deng Zhi to an Ice Cream Eating contest, Carolina is ready to defeat one of Zhao Yun's best friends. However, it's not the only thing she's worried about. It's all of her new built up feelings she got from Deng Zhi himself after the Christmas Party. Does this mean Carolina's in love? Well, find out right now!**

 **Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and Red vs. Blue are not owned by me. They are owned by KOEI TECMO and Rooster Teeth.**

 **A/N: This is a special story before the new year so there will be some editing mistakes in this one.**

* * *

 **Ice Cream!**

Zhao Yun and Friends were in a car (Like I said before, it's an AU.), driving to their destination. Why? Because it's the day. The day that Carolina and Deng Zhi will face off in a Ice Cream eating contest to celebrate the new year!

"Zhao Yun, why did you bring the old geezer with us?" Zhang Yi groaned, "Shouldn't he be a living ghost, fuckin' with the living?"

"Hey! Shut your mouth, whippersnapper!" Liao Hua shouted, "You should know that I've lived from the Yellow Turbans to the end of Shu so at least show some some respect!"

"Old guy has a point." Ma Zhong agreed, reading a manga while walking, "Zhang Yi, you're starting to act like that Silas guy or someone from that movie you two watched."

"It's called How High! (Ok, before I continue, let me remind you that it is a AU so anything can happen)" Wang Ping yelled, "Jesus, that movie is the best! Get on with the times!"

"I'm only a fan of anime and sundaes! I don't watch that kind of stuff! That is all!"

"Ok! Enough!" Zhao Yun snapped, "Look. Zhang Yi and Wang Ping, I know you two are against of Liao Hua accompanying us, but let's worry about Deng Zhi facing off against Carolina. Deng Zhi, I've heard of what Carolina can do. She was known as the strongest Freelancer-"

"Before Tex came and dethroned her. I know, Zhao Yun. I've watched the Red vs. Blue series." Deng Zhi interrupted.

"You watched that?" Ma Zhong asked, "That's rather unusual of you. You usually never watch that type of stuff."

"Well, I might've got it for Christmas. Don't know who did it, but it's worth a present. At least it's better than what both Zhang Yi and Wang Ping got. They were given toothpaste." Zhi replied

"Hey! We only got toothpaste because of you! You tricked us!" Wang Ping shouted, "You fucking told on us to Master Zhang Fei and Guan Yu after what happened on Halloween!"

"Yeah! Why the fuck did you do that?!" Zhang Yi agreed

"Because you two pranked me while I was sleeping." Deng Zhi smiled, "Using whipped cream to lure fangirls in the house."

"What? You look like that Donghae fella from Super Junior." Wang Ping continued, "Of course girls like you!"

"Who the hell is Donghae?" Ma Zhong asked

"He's one of the members from that K-Pop band that Bao Sanniang listens to." Zhao Yun explained, "I was told by Guan Suo."

"Honestly. Kids nowadays with their taste in music." Liao Hua sighed

"Agreed. So, Zhao Yun. Are we there yet?" Deng Zhi nodded, "I can't wait to beat Carolina."

"Yeah. We're here. Deng Zhi, I hope you know what you're doing." Zhao Yun said as he parked the car to the Reds and Blues house, which is a two story complex with a balcony. Everyone got out of the car.

"Alright. Our mission is to support Deng Zhi. That is all." Zhao Yun said, "Deng Zhi, good luck because we're staying in the car."

"What? I'm going in there alone?" Deng Zhi asked, "Why can't you five come with me?"

"Well, we need someone to look after the car so the five of us will stay here." He replied, "That and we don't want my car to be stolen again."

"Really? Why don't you lock the door?"

"Zhang Yi thought it was a good idea to leave it open when we arrived at a water park for summer." Ma Zhong said, "Remember that, Zhang Yi, you fucking idiot?"

"Hey! I didn't know that Xushi would steal it from me! So don't blame me for that!"

"You were the one that sent Sun Yi in the hospital!" Ma Zhong shouted, "Over a candy bar of all things!"

"You know what? Deng Zhi's right. We're going with you." Liao Hua cut in.

"Same. It's rather the best option because I can't stay here any longer. Ma Zhong, Zhang Yi and Wang Ping, change of plans. We're going with Deng Zhi."

"Thanks." Deng Zhi smiled, "I'll be on my way."

The group followed Deng Zhi to the house. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice asked

"It's me. Deng Zhi." Dehg Zhi replied

The door opens and it shows a man with short hair, and a beard. He was wearing a black and gold t-shirt with black shorts.

"Oh. You're here. Carolina, Deng Zhi's here." The man shouted

"Is he?" Carolina asked

"Yeah. He is."

"Oh! Ok!"

"Who's that? Is that Carolina?" Zhao Yun asked, "And who are you?"

"Yes. It's Carolina. For your second question, I'm Washington. You can call me Wash if you want." Wash replied

"Hello, Wash." Deng Zhi greeted.

"Come in. All of you." Wash finished.

All six of them did what Wash asked. They entered the house of Red and Blue.

"Right. I'm not sure if this Ice Cream Eating contest is a good idea, but Carolina was adamant so she forced me to buy a lot of Ice Cream." Wash groaned, "A LOT of ICE CREAM."

"How much?"

"Well, at least 17 3L tubs of Vanilla and 3 3L of Chocolate."

"Jesus, that much?" Deng Zhi gulped

"Yeah. She really wants to beat you. You know, you remind her of Tex, another person she can't beat."

"Tex? The AI unit?"

At this, Wash stopped walking. He gave Deng Zhi a cold glare, which made Ma Zhong, Zhang Yi, Wang Ping, and, for some odd reason, Liao Hua shiver. Deng Zhi maintained his composure.

"How did you know about that?" Wash asked with pure hostility.

"I watched the Red vs. Blue series." Deng Zhi replied, "Tex was specifically created by the Director of Project Freelancer himself as a way to ease his grief after his wife passed away. He is Carolina's father."

Wash said nothing. _Holy shit, how did he know that?! Deng Zhi is smarter that I thought. Carolina, you have a worthy rival._ Wash thought.

"Ok. When this is over, you and I are gonna have a long talk. Got it?" Wash said

"Of course."

"Good. Now, follow me to the kitchen."

Wash walked ahead of the group, heading to the kitchen.

"Deng Zhi, I have a bad feeling about this." Liao Hua whispered

"Well, I needed a challenge so this should be a piece of cake." Deng Zhi shrugged

They followed Wash to the kitchen, where they saw Carolina, Caboose, Simmons, Wash and the rest of the Reds and Blues sitting down on a table, with a lot of Ice Cream.

"Deng Zhi, you finally came." Carolina smiled, "And you brought your friends with you."

"Yes. Carolina and the Reds and Blues, this is Zhao Yun, the leader, Wang Ping, the idiot, Zhang Yi, the Idiot's friend, Ma Zhong, the anime Otaku, and Liao Hua, the wise one." Deng Zhi introduced

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Wang Ping cried. Deng Zhi laughed softly to himself.

"I'm an anime and manga fan, but I'm not an Otaku." Ma Zhong defended himself.

"So, remember the challenge?" Carolina asked

"Yes. All I have to do is to eat as much Ice Cream as I can. If i beat you, I'l be a member of the Reds and Blues, am I correct?"

"W-What? I didn't agree to that!" Carolina gasped, "When did I-"

"I did." Wash interrupted, "He's capable of being a member of our group."

"Wash! Why?!"

"Because we had Yuuji Kazami and the Mihama Academy students here before." Wash replied, "That and Sister wouldn't stop asking me."

"What? He's hot! What can I say?" Sister defended

"Sister, don't embarrass the family again." Grif groaned.

"Don't do any favors for me, bitch." She fought back.

"Enough! Look! Deng Zhi, as what Wash said, you'll be a member of the Reds and Blues if you win. However, If i win, I've got something in store for you. Hehe."

"It's a deal. Let's get-"

"Not so fast. You brought your friends with you, so this also counts for your friends as well. They'll take part in this contest!"

"Hang on! I didn't agree to that!" Wang Ping shouted.

"Too late. You are part of it. That also goes for us as well." Carolina smiled. The rest of the Reds and Blue complained, but Carolina glared at them to shut them up.

"This is not fair!" Zhang Yi complained, "You have more people than us!"

"Well, bitch. Deal with it." Carolina grinned, getting a smack to the head by Wash. "OW! Wash!"

"That's too unoriginal." Wash said, "Also, that was uncalled for."

"Bitch, they love my looks." She declared, "Because I'm sexy!"

Everyone cannot help but face palm at her statement.

"Carolina, you're sounding like Tucker right now." Wash groaned.

"If she's Tucker, can I be her?" Caboose asked innocently.

"No, Caboose. You stay as you are." Tucker replied, smiling.

"Ok."

"Can we focus, please?" Deng Zhi said, irritated.

"OH! Right! Now, we have 60 Liters of Ice Cream! That's a lot of Ice Cream for us to consume, so the objective is to eat as many Ice Cream as you can!" Carolina explained, "The team that either finishes all of their Ice Cream or forces the other to forfeit wins the contest. Sounds good, Deng Zhi?"

"Yes. It seems fair." He smiled. Carolina couldn't help but blush at his appearance. Wash took notice.

"Carolina, are you ok? You're blushing." Wash asked

"N-No! I-I-I'm not blushing! I'm just feeling a bit hot! That's all!" Carolina exclaimed

"Wow. Tsundere much?" Tucker chuckled, "Carolina, are you in love with someone, right now?"

"N-N-No! I-I-I'm not in love with Deng Zhi! H-He- ARGH! Let's get this started!" Carolina yelled

"Carolina, are you feeling ok?" Deng Zhi asked. Carolina blushed yet again. Her nose started dripping blood. _H-h-he's hot- What?! W-What am I saying?! Am I... Am I... Am I in love?!_ She thought to herself.

"Ah! Carolina!" Wash exclaimed, "Your nose! It's bleeding!"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!" Carolina said, "It's just the weather! Summer has come early!"

"Summer? It's Winter, Carolina." Grif said, "Wait, are you-"

"Can we get this over with?" Wang Ping interrupted

"O-O-Of course! Right! Pick a tub of Ice Cream. When you do that, eat. Sounds good?"

"Yes. Carolina, I'll beat you."

"Ok. Let's get started in 3! 2! 1! NOW!"

And here we go! The two groups proceeded to eat as much Ice Cream as they can... well... most of them. Donut automatically withdrew because of the flavors and Zhang Yi suffered a Brainfreeze already, possibly due to eating too quickly. Deng Zhi sighed at Zhang Yi's efforts.

"Dammit..." Deng Zhi sighed, "Well, at least we have five left."

"No kidding. It's been two minutes and we already lost Zhang Yi. Thanks for telling him, Wang Ping, you fucking idiot." Ma Zhong agreed

"What?! I didn't tell him that!" He exclaimed, "He did it by himself!"

"But it was you who encouraged him." Liao Hua added.

"Fuck..." He cursed

"Hey, this is no time to waste. We have to eat as much Ice Cream as we can stuff our bellies with before they burst and guts will be spilled everywhere." Zhao Yun reminded them

"Right." Deng Zhi nodded, "Let's eat slowly. We don't want to suffer the same fate as Zhang Yi."

"Have I died and went to heaven..." Zhang Yi groaned

The contest went for minutes, hours, or maybe days... Hehe... I'm just fucking with you. It actually went for almost three hours. After the 3 hour mark, Grif, who was an expert on eating, surprisingly withdrew. He was followed by Simmons, who gave up, Tucker, who suffered Brain Freeze, Sister, who got her clothes dirty, Lopez the Heavy, who was only a head, and Doc, who ate too much and was full.

At the same time, Liao Hua gave up due to his slow eating. It was only Deng Zhi, Zhao Yun, Ma Zhong, Wang Ping, Carolina, Wash, Sarge, and Caboose left.

"Damn... I can't eat another bite." Wang Ping groaned, "Deng Zhi, how are you still eating?"

"I have high metabolism. Don't know why, but it's because I went to the gym." Deng Zhi replied

"You work out? That's a first." Ma Zhong said, surprised, "Is that your New Years Resolution? Getting fit?"

"Well, not really. I just want to get into shape for Summer." Deng Zhi smiled, "So far, I've lost 10 pounds (If anyone asks, I'm using the American Weight Unit) and gained some muscle mass."

"That's good, but why are we talking about fitness?" Zhao Yun reminded him, "Should we be worrying about the Contest?"

"Yes. Wang Ping's out so it's the three of us."

"Actually, count me out." Ma Zhong added

"What? Why?" Zhao Yun asked

"I may be an expert on Ice Cream, but this is just too much." He replied, getting sleepy, "Deng Zhi, don't give up." He tried to close his eyes, to his chargin

"Hey! Don't try to fake your death! You're not Gintoki!" Deng Zhi shouted, "Do you want me to slap the shit out of you?"

"No... please don't..." Ma Zhong yawned. He fell asleep. "God fucking dammit..." Deng Zhi cursed, "Zhao Yun, it's just the two of us."

"Dammit... Can't blame him. He crashed and burned." Zhao Yun chuckled, "Well, shall we?"

"We shall." He smiled. They continued eating the Ice Cream, to Carolina's shock.

"How is he still alive?!" Carolina gasped, "Shouldn't he be suffering from a Brain Freeze right now?!"

"Deng Zhi's giving all he's got." Wash smiled, "I'm impressed by his skills."

"No kidding." Sarge agreed, "Well, it's time for me to take Caboose upstairs."

"How come?"

"He fell asleep." He pointed to Caboose, who was sleeping.

"That means you're giving up, right?"

"Yeah. This is a bad idea." Sarge finished before he carried Caboose, bridal style, and walked upstairs.

"Carolina, it's the two of us." Wash reminded her. Carolina sighed to herself. "Yeah... Godammit..."

"What's wrong, Carolina? Losing?" Deng Zhi taunted. "Because I can do this all day."

"I'll show you!" Carolina shouted, mouth covered in Ice Cream.

"Carolina, don't-"

It was too late. Carolina consumed so much Ice Cream that her mouth was filled up with Vanilla. Zhao Yun and Wash stopped eating as they watched Carolina suffocating herself with that much Ice Cream.

"Carolina!" Wash shouted, "You're taking too much Ice Cream at once!"

"Deng Zhi, we should-"

"Allow me."

With a straw, he flicked it at her mouth. "MMPH!" Carolina exclaimed, unaware of Deng Zhi's true plan.

He bit into the straw and proceeded to sip the Ice Cream from her mouth.

"Oh god..." Zhao Yun gagged, "That's disgusting..."

"I'm gonna be sick..." Wash added, trying to hold back from vomiting at the sight. After a few seconds, Deng Zhi stopped, leaving Carolina to breathe. She removed the straw from her mouth.

"Aah... Deng Zhi, thanks!"

"It's no problem."

"Now, allow me to return the favor."

"What are you-MMPH!"

BAM! She kissed him! In the lips! From out of nowhere! Wash and Zhao Yun froze. They were shocked at the kiss. Deng Zhi let his mouth get violated by Carolina. She kissed him with pure lust and admiration.

Then, she broke the kiss. He can taste the Vanilla sensation lingering in his mouth.

"Carolina... wow..." He muttered. "Hehe... That's something."

"I-I-I didn't do that because I love you or anything! I-I-I did as t-thanks!" She stuttered, blushing madly.

"So, does that mean it's a tie?" Wash asked her, "Considering you kissed him?"

"W-What?! Oh! Yes! It's a Tie!" Carolina replied, still blushing.

Deng Zhi smiled. He was satisfied over a fair choice, but he still wondered why Carolina kissed him like that. Was it because she did it as a task or was it something else?

"Carolina, I have to ask you something." Deng Zhi said

"Yes?"

"About what happened when we kissed, did you do it out of love or as a favor?"

Carolina smiled. "Don't know, but you remind me of York."

"York? Hehe... That's good to know." Deng Zhi finished

The contest may be over, but before we end, Zhao Yun and Deng Zhi asked Wash and Carolina to help them take the others to the car. It took them a few minutes.

"Well, we might as well be on our way." Zhao Yun said, "It was nice meeting you, Wash."

"Same here. I hope we meet again." Wash smiled. "That was a good contest." He shook his hand. He returned the favor.

"Carolina, I'll see you some other time." Deng Zhi smiled.

"Yeah... Bye, Deng Zhi." She kissed him on the lips again.

"Hehe. Two in a row, huh?"

"H-Hey! Don't q-q-question me!" She pouted

Deng Zhi smiled for the third time. He hopped in the car and waved goodbye as Zhao Yun drove off. Carolina can feel her heart beating in her chest. Does this mean that she found love after so long? Well, it's another story for another time. So, out of everyone, I would say to you (Even though it's past): Goodbye, 2017 and Hello, 2018!

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Ok! End Scene! Well, that took me longer than expected! I thought I was finished, but again, fucking Writers Block forbid me to continue. Sorry if it's short and rushed. I was in a hurry because I'm working on another DW fanfic right now.**

 **Now, here are the Easter Eggs for this story**

 **1 - Deng Zhi saying about the Director of Project Freelancer being Carolina's father is actually true, in some way. According to the final episode of Red vs. Blue Season 10, it was revealed that Allison was Carolina's mother, making her the Daughter of Director Church.**

 **2 - Silas and Jamal are from How High, one of the most underrated movies I've ever seen in my life. The reason why they were mentioned is because I portrayed Wang Ping and Zhang Yi to act similar to them.**

 **3 - Donghae is from Super Junior. I don't want to be hating on them, but I modeled Deng Zhi after him so that's probably why Carolina's in love with him.**

 **4 - Carolina's nose dripping blood like a tap is a reference to all of the anime moments (Which I watch out of comedy) where someone's nose starts leaking blood.**

 **5 - No one really knows about how Lopez the Heavy was just only a head, but I found out about it during Red vs. Blue Season 15. Trust me, Spoiler Alert...**

 **Alright! That is all from me! For all of you magnificent bastards (I'm quoting Philip Defranco right now), I'll see you soon and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
